Often, doctors have to attach various soft tissues, such as tendons and ligaments, to hard tissue, such as bone. To provide an alternative to suturing the soft tissue directly through tunnels in the bone, suture anchors have been developed to aid in this attachment. Generally, the doctor will attach such soft tissue to bone by suturing the soft tissue to a suture anchor that has been placed in the bone. During this suturing procedure, the surgeon must pass a suture through the tissue to be repaired, attach it to the suture anchor, and knot the suture so that the tissue is securely fastened to the suture anchor. Knotting a suture, particularly when operating within a joint arthroscopically, requires great skill on the part of the surgeon and can be extremely time consuming. Further, knots in sutures can be bulky, and cause irritation or damage within a joint. Thus, there is a desire to develop a suture anchor that may effectively, efficiently, and securely attach soft tissue to bone without requiring the surgeon to knot the suture.
One attempt to develop a knotless suture anchor resulted in a suture anchor that has a loop of suture thread pre-tied to the suture anchor. In order to affix soft tissue to bone using this suture anchor, the surgeon must pass the loop through the soft tissue and then pass the suture anchor back through the loop. This technique is difficult to perform, particularly arthroscopically, and also is time consuming.
In addition, suture anchors that have loops of suture already attached to them suffer from several other drawbacks. For instance, the surgeon must use the type and length of suture that comes pre-attached to the suture anchor. However, different applications may require different types and lengths of suture. It is preferable for a surgeon to be able to use whatever suture he feels is appropriate for a particular application.
Further, the techniques with which the surgeon may suture the soft tissue are limited when using a loop of suture thread of predetermined length that is already attached to the suture anchor. It is more preferable to give the surgeon the freedom to attach the suture to the soft tissue in whichever manner he desires, depending upon the particular application.
Thus, there is a need for a suture anchor that may be used efficiently and easily, without requiring the surgeon to tie a knot, yet allowing the surgeon maximum flexibility in the manner in which he attaches the suture to the soft tissue.